


An Unconventional Wedding Night

by WrestlersOwnMyHeart



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Damsels in Distress, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Thriller, suspsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestlersOwnMyHeart/pseuds/WrestlersOwnMyHeart
Summary: You are rescued from one danger only to be hurled into a completely different kind of danger. You are to be the bride of King Bálor—a supposedly mythical being in Celtic folklore. But, he is very real. And he wants you as his prized possession.Bálor is relentlessly determined to win your affections.After all, it's nothing a little gentle persuasion can't fix.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader
Kudos: 7





	An Unconventional Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I own nothing or anyone associated or affiliated with NXT or WWE. I own only the original characters. This is just a fictional story that came from my imagination.
> 
> Content Warning: No sex scenes just some graphic violence and fluff.
> 
> Note: This has been pretty drastically edited from the first time I posted it. I cleaned out the sex scene and it's no longer a threesome-esque fic. Hope this doesn't disappoint and that it is still enjoyed!

_**An Unconventional Wedding Night** _

Your nerves were shot as you walked toward the remote cabin's porch.

Tonight was the night you were finally giving yourself to a man. And it scared you to death. And for that very reason, you wanted nothing more than to get back in your car and drive home.

 _Am I doing the right thing_ , you wondered. _I mean... Do I really want to do this? I mean, yes, he's my boyfriend, but I'm not_ in love _with him, for crying out loud! I want my first time to be special—how is it special when I am feeling so unsure and conflicted about it?_

And then you felt badly because Derek—your boyfriend for the past three months—had planned this romantic weekend get-away for the both of you.

Suddenly your thoughts halted altogether as Derek opened the cabin's door and bolted down the steps toward you. He looked as though he was trying a little _too_ hard to appear excited. His smile was etched into his face. His dark eyes held an emotion you couldn't quite read.

"Hey, beautiful," he greeted, bending down and kissing your mouth. He latched onto your hand and hurried up the steps with you in tow, simultaneously taking your purse from you.

"Derek?" You struggled to not stumble and fall as he literally pulled you into the cabin and tossed your purse toward the large, rustic sofa. Wordlessly, he pushed you—none too gently—into the nearest bedroom and kicked the door shut with his foot.

 _He seems... off. Tense._ "If you're nervous, we don't have to do this tonight," you spoke up, your free hand fidgeting with the hem of your t-shirt. "I am feeling a bit anxious about it myself-"

The remainder of your words were trapped within your throat as his mouth crashed against yours. He nudged you back toward the foot of the large bed and held you there as he kissed you.

"Derek-" You tried again, but he didn't seem to be paying attention to you. Your nerves finally got the best of you and made your mind up for you. You pulled your head back to look up at him. "I-I can't do this. I'm sorry. I just can't. Not yet-"

_Click._

The noise was accompanied by a sharp little pressure to your left wrist. Glancing down, you saw that Derek had handcuffed you to the foot-board of the bed. All sorts of thoughts raced through your mind. And none of them were pleasant.

Uselessly, you tugged on your wrist, testing the strength of the cuff that held you. "Derek... _Please_. Let me go. D-don't do this!"

An odd smile crossed his face as he backed away from you. "Oh, _I_ am not doing anything to you, beautiful. Well... other than keeping you here, that is."

You shook your head, confused beyond measure and now frantically yanking at your wrist. "What? Why? What _is_ this?"

"Do you know how valuable you really are?"

"What are you talking about," you screamed at him, fear shaking your voice. You began pulling at your wrist again, trying desperately to get free. "This is crazy! Let me go!"

"I'm being compensated for your capture. The money I am getting..." He trailed off and chuckled slightly. "...It's well worth giving you up. I'll be rich and able to get any woman I want. Someone who won't make me wait _months_ just to take her to bed."

His disgusting and vague explanation still cleared nothing up for you. But before you could ask any more questions, the bedroom door blew open with what seemed to be a huge gust of wind.

A gust of wind that never died. It kept roaring and screaming; whipping—not only your hair, but your t-shirt and shorts—around on your body. The force of it nearly ripped the clothing off of you in its strength.

And then another person was in the room with you and Derek. Only a silhouette was clear at that moment, what with the living room light blindingly bright behind them. _Had the light been that bright when we first came into the cabin_? The being appeared to be male, what with his physique and stature. Panting from the struggle to breathe with such a brutal force of wind in your face, you glanced over at Derek. He seemed to recognize the man, but he had terror in his eyes, nonetheless.

"I brought her," Derek spoke loudly over the air lashing about all of you. "I brought her here, just like you wanted. Now give me my pay. I want to get out of here and be done with it."

The man silently lifted his arms, making a parting motion with them and the wind finally ceased. You nearly toppled from the absence of the strong force. Willing your wobbly legs to hold you up, you glanced in the stranger's direction.

 _Something is really wrong here. He actually_ made _that wind stop._ Completely!

"Pay," the man repeated. "You want your pay?"

You cringed. The man's voice was horrible. Scratchy, and deep and full of malice. Horrified, you watched as the man— _or creature_ —gave a flick of a... _a talon-like finger_? And then Derek was propelled across the room and dropped at the monster's feet; suddenly a whimpering mess.

No sound escaped your lips as you watched in open-mouthed horror.

"You should know better than to make a deal with a demon. We're not known for keeping our word."

_What_? Your mind was not computing, nor accepting the fact that you were indeed in the room with an underworldly force. And then you mentally replayed what you'd seen the... _thing_ do, and you knew—to the marrow of your bones, you truly _were_ in the presence of a monster.

The creature suddenly reached down and tangled it's fingers into Derek's curly hair. Your chest heaved as you waited to see what the demon would do. And yet, somehow... you knew...

Your ex-boyfriend screamed a hideous howl just as the monster lifted it's curled fist, with what appeared to be no effort at all, and tore Derek's head from his shoulders. The scream was cut short. Only the sound of ripping flesh and the cracking of bones could be heard, mixing with the sound of the demon's purr-like growls. You grew nauseated as Derek's spinal cord emerged from his body next, still attached to his head.

Then his decapitated body fell limply in the floor, right at your feet.

Finally.

Finally, a scream ripped from your throat, scorching it raw.

You tried to back away, but of course, your cuffed wrist would only allow you to go so far. Ignoring the pain, you yanked and pulled anyway, praying you could break the cuff with enough strain on the chain. Your eyes stayed on the monster's figure. You still were unable to make out his features as he'd remained in the doorway the whole time, but as he moved forward slightly and turned to stare at you, you could see that his form was naked. The possible implications of that had you panicking even more, pulling on the cuff's chain, determined to break it and free yourself.

You could feel his eyes raking over you, watching you stare at his bloodied, naked body. A sinister, gravelly chuckle filled the room.

"Don't worry, little human. Many of us demons don't feel the need to bother with clothing. No, I'm not here to bed you." He released Derek's head and spine, and the bloody mess hit the floor with a loud, squishy thud. "I'm only here to kill you."

You screamed again, your attempt to calm yourself completely forgotten. You began violently pulling on your wrist, twisting it this way and that, frantic with the need to get free. Out of nowhere, a force propelled you through the air, much the same way Derek had been treated. Your shoulder screamed in protest as your body jerked in mid-air having gone as far as the handcuff would allow. You were tugged further and further till you felt a snap in your shoulder and collarbone.

"STOP IT! _PLEASE_!"

Your tortured scream only seemed to amuse the demon. You heard him chuckling again, a dry, scraping sound, deep in his throat. And as you watched him with wide frightened eyes, he lifted a clawed finger to his lips and shushed you as if admonishing a small child.

He flicked the same finger down toward the hard-wood floor and you fell to it in a crumpled heap. The only sound you could make was a wheezed gasp, as you fought to stay conscious. Pain attacked your neck, shoulder and collarbone all at once and it was difficult to breathe. Fingers curled into the hair at your scalp, and tugged, forcing you up onto your knees. You pictured yourself being torn apart by the bloodthirsty demon, just like Derek was.

"Do you know why this is happening?"

You swallowed hard and shook your head, not trusting yourself to speak.

"You're to be King Bálor's wife—his Queen." His fingers curled tighter into your hair and you cried out softly from the sharp twinge of pain at your hairline. "Being bonded and married to you will only make him stronger. I can not let that happen. I plan to overthrow him."

"It... It-It _won't_ happen," you managed to say through chattering teeth. "I don't want to marry at all. Let me go. Please, believe me! I won't marry anyone."

"He's not leaving you a choice. And he's left me none as well. You have to die. It's the only way. And I have to be the one to kill you." His free hand went to your throat and squeezed harshly, a foreboding warning of your fate. Instantly, you began struggling fruitlessly in his hold. "Some of the other rebelling _Fomorians_ won't back me up in the overthrow unless..."

Shaking uncontrollably, you tuned him out at that point and tugged and clawed at his hand, frantic to get him to release you.

That's when you noticed a dark blur fly into the room and dive right into your demonic captor.

Both beings flew across the room, grappling as you tumbled back to the floor.

You took that moment to back up as far as you could in an unstable, one-armed crab walk. An invisible fire seemed to flair relentlessly up and down your left arm and shoulder at the movement, and you collapsed once more to the floor, fighting off the urge to vomit with a soft, pained groan.

In the next instant, you were lifted to your feet, gently. A strong arm went around your waist and tugged you against a sure, sturdy frame. Your head tipped forward and rested against a hard chest as your eyes closed. A soft, male voice, warm with a thick Irish accent whispered near your ear.

"Open y'r eyes, love. Look at me." Fingertips touched ever so lightly at your temple and you began thinking more clearly, your drowsiness was slowly ebbing. "I need ya t' stay awake, Y/N, so ya can get outta here—safely."

You lifted your head and looked at the man who was addressing you so intimately.

And you gasped.

Despite the fact that your life was in peril, you couldn't stop the thought:

 _He's... breathtaking_!

His face was _insanely_ handsome. A fairly tall—at least next to you he was—gorgeous man wearing solid black—a black shirt, black jeans and a black leather jacket, to be exact.

A full, dark beard and mustache adorned the lower half of his face. The same color of hair topped his head in a short fade haircut. His eyes were as pale a blue as the morning sky. His skin was neither pale, nor dark, and his sensuous, full lips glistened after a quick swipe of his tongue. Before you could say anything to him, the arm that held you pulled you even closer, and then his mouth claimed yours softly; lovingly. His mustache scratched lightly at your upper lip and you leaned closer into him.

It was a simple kiss, but it left you reeling. You couldn't lie to yourself. You wanted more. This was the man you were meant to be with. But instead of kissing you again, he pulled back a ways and smiled at you once more. "Beautiful."

 _Wait... He's calling_ me _beautiful_?

It was then you noticed that he held one hand up, his palm facing the direction of the demon who'd tried to kill you. The monster was currently frozen in place. He appeared to be under the control of the man holding you. Your rescuer's hand tremored slightly, as if an unseen force had hold of his wrist and was trying to move his hand away.

Your purse and car keys materialized into the gorgeous stranger's free hand then and he placed them into the hand of your uninjured arm before touching the handcuff on your other wrist. The restraint instantly fell open and you were free.

"I want ya t' go. Get in y'r car an' get outta here, lass. I will find ya when I'm done wit' the trait'r. Then you're comin' home. Wit' me. _Finally_." His blue eyes glanced over at the demon; pure disdain on his face. Then he turned to you once more and before you could ask him where "home" was, he kissed you again, sweeping his warm mouth across yours, and a subtle thrust of his tongue past your lips. You couldn't stop the whimper that escaped you. He swallowed it greedily then gave you a gentle nudge. "Go, m' love."

You took a tentative step backward, eyes wide and fixed on your beautiful rescuer.

In the next instant, _he_ was gone and another man stood in his place. Swirling ribbons of reds, and blacks and smatterings of white swirled all over his shirtless frame. A set of washboard abs snatched your attention, and you let your gaze follow them down lower to the slightly skimpy pair of black trunks that revealed a clear imprint of his very impressive-

" _ **GO**_ **!** "

With a frightened gasp, your eyes shot back up to his face and discovered he was glaring at you with red eyes. **"** _ **LEAVE**_ **!** "

You stumbled backward, ignoring the stab of pain in your shoulder and then spun around and scrambled out of the cabin and out to your car.

You wouldn't see the look of malice on the stranger's face as he turned and glared at the Fomorian traitor.

"You knew not t' screw wit' me, Turlough," he addressed his former servant. "And you _definitely_ knew not t' put your hands on my Queen."

}i{}i{}i{}i{}i{

You somehow hauled yourself into your SUV with only one good arm but had to attempt several times at getting the key into the ignition, your hand was shaking so horribly. "Please..." you sobbed, trying once again as you glanced toward the cabin. You could hear all kinds of growls and roars and the sounds of punches being thrown and landing. The lights flickered on and off in the windows. You finally heard the metallic scrape of the key sliding into the ignition after you jabbed at it once more. You turned it, and as soon as the engine kicked over and started, you were peeling out backward, eager to get on the road, and head back to the safety of your house.

Gravel flew all around you and pelted your car in your haste to leave. But you didn't care about the possibility of a chipped paint job or cracked windows. The only thing you wanted was to get home, shower, curl up in your bed and try to forget the terrifying things you'd seen that night. Though, secretly, you hoped your rescuer would find you again. A couple of kisses were not enough by a long shot. Then you realized you must be completely insane to fall in love with a man you'd just met.

Lost in your thoughts as you sped down the deserted old highway, you were startled by a loud banging sound at the back of your car. Suddenly, you were fishtailing all over the road. Instinctively, you applied pressure to your breaks and tried to regain control of the vehicle. A flurry of movement to your left snagged your attention then, and you dared a glance out the driver's window.

And you instantly regretted that decision.

The demon that had attempted to kill you apparently escaped your rescuer somehow, because he was tailing you.

On foot.

 _Bare_. Foot.

And he was keeping up with your car's speed.

His eyes glinted brightly in the darkness and you could feel the anger and hatred for you radiating off of him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Your scream did nothing, of course. The demon only snarled at you before launching his body at your car. The same banging noise reverberated through your car and you almost lost control of it again.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

You struggled to keep your car on the road as the demon once more slammed into it. Not giving you a chance to recover, he slammed into you once again, giving the car a hard shove as he did.

And that is when you lost all control. Your world literally spun around you as you screamed and the car took flight and rolled over and over again. And again, and again. You were catapulted into pitch black darkness before the vehicle had even stopped flipping.

}i{}i{}i{}i{}i{

When you finally began coming to, your eyes struggled to open. You blinked them and scrunched them, but your vision was blurry at best.

A pained groan emerged from your throat and you became aware of hands on your face, and coasting over your body. Immediately, you remembered the car accident.

And the demon who'd caused it.

Acting on impulse, you kicked out with your foot and swung your fist. Which did nothing to help you, since you didn't connect with anything—or anyone. The sudden movement merely sent tremors of excruciating pain through your entire body and head. You sobbed and tried to turn onto your stomach; your mind telling your body to crawl and get away.

"Shhh, love." A familiar male voice spoke softly as hands took hold of you and once more ran over your body, seemingly searching for something. "You're so strong. An' perfect," the man spoke again; his tone full of awe and pride. "Hurt as much as you are, and _still_ tryin' t' fight to live." There was a pause. "I have t' get ya back t' d'a castle. You're _badly_ hurt."

 _The Irish stranger..._ Your thoughts were muddled, but you'd recognize that voice anywhere from then on. It was as if it was branded into your mind.

Fingers brushed over your ribs, sending a wave of fiery pain bolting up your side. You winced as a ragged wail burst from your lips.

"Broken ribs," came his murmur. "Dislocated shoulder and broken collar bone. Definitely a concussion."

Hearing all your injuries listed off sent you into another panic. You struggled anew, trying to free yourself from the hands holding you prisoner. The only thing you accomplished however, was sending more roiling pain crashing through your head and body.

"Easy, lass. Easy," the man soothed as he held you tighter. "I'm not goin' t' hurt ya."

His words didn't matter. Not after what you'd been through. You continued to panic and fight and struggle until your body could take no more pain and you went out like a light.

You became vaguely aware of being carried as you slowly gained a little consciousness. Your head rested against a strong shoulder.

You wanted to lash out—to fight. But your limbs were so heavy. And literally _everything_ hurt. You couldn't even open your eyes any more than little slits. You were at your rescuer's/kidnapper's mercy. And you hated it.

"Please..." you whimpered. "Please, don't hurt me..."

To your surprise, you felt soft, warm lips press against your forehead in a tender caress.

"Nev'r," came a whispered reply. You felt yourself being laid down on a soft surface—a bed. "I'd take my own life b'fore I'd ever hurt ya."

You let your head settle into the pillow beneath you. "You don't even know me..."

"Oh, but I do, love. I do. You have no idea how much I know you—how much I love you. I've waited s' long t' have you." You felt him take your hand and bring it to his lips with a soft kiss. "I'm Bálor. I'm your husband."

"I've gone crazy..." you uttered, struggling to open your eyes. "You're a Celtic... _myth_. I have to be dreaming." _I have to be losing my mind_ , you thought groggily. You gained enough strength to open your eyes and looked up to see the gorgeous Irishman gazing down at you, tenderness in his blue eyes.

 _Bálor_ , you thought.

He was beautiful, but intimidating. His eyes were a vibrant blue but they would flash red every now and then. Suddenly, he was... _painted_ for the lack of a better term—the swirling red, black and white colors returned with a vengeance.

"I won't hurt you, love." His voice growled at you, but his face held no malice—quite the opposite, actually. "You don't have t' be afraid o' me. I'll protect you wit' my life."

"B-but... You... you _scared_ me. At the cabin. You looked like you'd kill me," you stammered, struggling to sit up.

Bálor helped ease you up so you were propped against the headboard and shook his head.

"As I told ya, I would never hurt ya. I was... _scared_ of you bein' d'ere, in d'a cabin wit' d'a traitor. Ya were too stunned to leave, so I had to get a little fierce to frighten ya int' leavin'. But I'd never've hurt ya."

"I still..." you had trouble finding the words you needed. "I still... am not sure what you want with me."

"Ye're _mine_ , love. Ye're my wife and queen."

" _How,_ " you asked incredulously. "I mean... There's been no wedding! And what if I don't _want_ to marry anyone?" You moved to rise from the bed when he stopped you by gently taking your arm.

"You _didn't_ want to marry anyone," Bálor admitted, shifting back to his human form. "Till you saw me. Till I kissed you."

You froze. He had you there.

Before you could reply, an older woman in a black, modest maid's uniform knocked on the open door, and stepped inside the room. She carried a small silver tray with what looked like a shot glass of red liquid in it.

"The... _medicine_ you asked for, your highness." She gave a respectful nod to Bálor.

"T'ank you, Sophie," Bálor replied, stepping over to her and taking the glass from the tray. "D'at will be all."

You'd shakily risen to your feet as the maid vacated the room, but nearly sank to the floor as your pain attacked ferociously. Bálor set the glass down on the night table and then shot over to you and caught you, holding you up as gently as was possible. You apprehensively grasped at his torso so you could keep your balance.

"Maybe... I could stay till I'm healed up," you murmured weakly. A pained grunt passed your lips as another stab of pain assaulted your ribs. Your legs threatened to buckle when Bálor lifted you up and placed you back on the bed.

Bálor picked up the glass again and then lifted your head enough so you could drink it. "Take d'is, love," Bálor whispered. "'Twill help with the pain."

"What is it," you asked, suddenly growing sleepy again. Pain had always affected you that way.

"It's, uh... medicine," Bálor said, glancing at your face and then back to the glass. "It's a concoction of t'ings d'at will help ya feel bett'r. A potion for healin', a pain killer, a sedative so you can rest, wine t' relax ya, and... a couple ot'er t'ings d'at will aid in your healin'."

Your eyes were closing even as he spoke, and you felt the rim of the glass touch your lips.

"Drink, love," you heard him rasp softly.

Too drowsy to argue, you accepted the drink, wrinkling your nose as a metallic flavor flooded your mouth. "Yuck," you sighed once you'd swallowed it. Your head was gently deposited onto the pillow. And, true to his word, you did begin feeling less pain almost instantly. Your sleepiness increased ten-fold. and you felt something else... Something strange... As you slowly drifted, your body began humming with sensitivity. You gasped at the feel of heat flooding your body.

You'd never felt aroused in your life. You never knew what the big fuss was all about. But _now_...

Now, you knew—all too well.

"What... what did you do?..." You moaned out at the man watching you intently.

"Ye'll sleep now," Bálor smiled warmly at you. "And ya will have many... _interestin'_ dreams." He leaned down, brushing his lips across yours, eliciting a sharp moan from you. "And when ya wake, love... Be warned. Y'r body will be _aching_ f'r me."

Blackness slid across your eyes and settled into your mind then.

Until the dreams began...

They were strange... In that you were in pitch darkness. You couldn't see anything.

But oh... You could _feel_...

You couldn't move. Normally that would have panicked you, but... Not when warm invisible hands touched you the way they were.

With no warning, your eyes shot open. Your chest heaved as you panted for air.

But you felt no pain. You'd apparently healed up, just as Bálor said you would.

Not to mention after your long sleep, you were wide awake.

And so was your body. You discovered that quickly as the knot of tension in your belly made itself very known and-

_Wait._

You looked to your side and found Bálor.

Naked as the day he was born.

With a shocked screech, you sat up in the huge bed and attempted to vacate it, only to be pulled back by a pair of strong arms. You struggled as you were tugged down to the mattress. The arms surrounded you and you became aware of the fact that you suddenly didn't want to resist.

"Where do ya t'ink ye're goin', lovey?"

You lifted your gaze upward and found yourself staring into Bálor's captivating blue eyes. An amused smile played at his full lips.

_Why does he have to be so gorgeous?_

"You're gorgeous too, darlin'." Bálor growled softly.

Your body shivering from raw nerves, you stammered out, "Y-you can r-read my mind?"

Your hair was brushed from your neck and his warm mouth peppered the skin with soft kisses and nibbles. "Mmm-hmmm..."

Your body's shaking intensified, and Bálor tilted your face up to his. "Don't be scared, love. I'm not goin' t' hurt ya." He smiled at you hungrily. "Anyt'ing but."

Something clicked in you then. You didn't know if it was the drug you were given to drink—you highly suspected it was blood—or if it was just self-discovery time. But...

You wanted him.

All of him.

You reached for Bálor, pressing your mouth to his and giving into your feelings for once in your life. You moaned into his mouth and curled your fingers in his hair, scraping his scalp lightly with your fingernails.

"Make love to me," you said, softly, shyly.

"That was my plan the whole time, love" Bálor chuckled, returning his mouth to yours. He slid his body over yours and slowly began unbuttoning the buttons of your blouse...

_**The End** _


End file.
